Holding Out For A Hero
by marielle219
Summary: Bella Swan is the most shy and unexpierenced girl when it comes to boys. What happens when she meets her hero she's been holding out for? Bella and Edwardd.All human.M for further possible chapters
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Holding Out for a Hero"

Chapter 1- Bella Swan

My name is Bella Swan and ever since high school I've considered myself "emotionally unavailable". I can't seem to let a man in, to give him my heart, to let myself go. Jacob was a lesson learned. I gave that relationship my very best and in the end my best simply, wasn't enough. I walked in on Jacob in bed with another girl. That sums up senior year. After that, I couldn't seem to get back on my feet. When a man swears left and right he'll never hurt you, you start to trust him. I did just that. I believed every word he spoke to me and I was so stupid to let him feed me lines. I was so stupid for believing I was worth someone's wile. Me? Beautiful? Never. It took me quite a few months before I could see things that reminded me of him and not cry, block out the relentless calls from him, become numb to pain.

I'm past that though and I'm done with boys. I'm shunned by my sisters everytime I tell them that. Rosaline and Alice are my polar opposites. Their beautiful, fashionable and fun. They know how to flirt without bumbling their words. They know how to seduce a man. Me on the other hand, I'm ugly, my fashion sense isn't bad. But you know what they say, no matter how much you dress up a pig, their still a pig. In my case, I was ugly no matter how fashionable I looked. As for the whole flirting, seducing deal... I've never even had sex with a man before and whatever men I do attract, I scare away when I talk. I'm a hot mess.

I'm pushing all my troubles behind me today though because, I am going to see the New England Patriots play with my sisters! I don't like football much but, I'm going with them just so we can spend quality time together. They don't really like football either but, Edward Cullen is why their going. He's the Patriots quarterback. Women swoon over him. I don't see it but, hey, its my sisters, its girl time. What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

"Holding Out For A Hero"

Chapter 2- Bella meets the Patriots quarterback.

PS: I do not own any of these characters.

Alice and Rose are more exicted about today than they were when our father bought us each Gucci bags. Now that's saying something. I, on the other hand, hoped that I'd have some bonding time with my older sisters. I wore a Welker jersey. Alice wore a Cullen jersey as well as Rose. They were acting so immature all day. Blabing on and on about Edward! Edward! Edward! Gosh its just a guy who throws a football. Even I can do that.

"Come on our seats are down here!", Rose squealed.

Alice ran after her sceaming,"Edward here I come!"

I couldn't believe this. I can't help but role my eyes at them. Our seats were pretty good in Gilette Stadium. It was a nice area.

"There they are!" Rose said pointing and jumping.

"Oh my gosh he's right over there!" Alice screamed.

Then I saw him. He stood out from all the others. He was tall, atleast six foot. He was built like a greek god. His eyes, even from under the helmet, sparkled with a emrald green. He took off his helmet and his face took my breath away. He was, beautiful. I didn't even know it was possible for a man to be beautiful but, he was. His body was perfect, face was perfect. His golden colored hair was looking sexy even after being under his helmet. When he turned around the first thing I noticed was his firm butt and the backs of his legs. He was so strong and musclar. I could feel my body reacting the way any female attracted to a man did. I didn't even know who it was. That's when I focused in on the last name on the jersey. It read, " CULLEN". It was the Edward Cullen my sisters squealed for and now, I could see why.

I was snapped out of my trance he invoked by Rose pulling me out of our seats, down the stairs and to the rail where players stood, signing things for their fans.

Alice asked panicked,"Bella do you have a pen?"

I took my purse off my shoulder, setting it on the rail and unzipping it. I found a pen that Rose ripped out of my hand before I even got it out of the bag. There was a picture clipped under the part of the pen you usually hand on your shirt pocket. It was a very old picture but, it meant everything to me. It was one of the only pictures I had of my mother and I. She passed away when I was just five years old. It brings me comfort to have a picture of her and I with me.

The wind picked up as Rose took the pen and there went my picture. It blew onto the field right below the rail. I started to ask right away one of the players to pick it up but, he ignored me. I went to a guard standing on the other side of the crowd of fans and he said he wasn't allowed to move from his spot. I ran back to the spot where I saw the picture of my mother and I but, it was gone.

Gone. One of the things that meant so much to me. I stood off away from the crowd now. My purse over my shoulder. I buried my face in my hands and cried, hoping noone would notice. My hair cover my face anyway. How could I possible let this happen?

Then I heard a voice. A sexy, deep, mature and powerful voice.

"Miss, did you drop this?" My head looked up so fast I thought I'd get whiplash. There, infront of me stood Edward Cullen. His eyes were even more beautiful. He was like an angel and here he was standing infront of me! Plain jane Bella Swan! I then realized what I must look like. I wiped my tears and tried my best to wipe away my smugged eye liner. I must have looked like a horror movie!

"Yes that's mine" I stuttered. My voice shook with nerves.

"Beautiful girls in this picture. Keep ahold of that. From the looks of you, it must mean a lot to you," he spoke. Holding the photo out to me.

"It does. This was my mother and I. She passed away when I was five so anything that is a reminder of her means a lot to me," I said smiling as I took the photo from him.

" Well I'm so sorry to hear that but, I'm glad you got your photo back- what's your name?" He asked, flashing this smile that I felt in my lower regions. I had to pull it together. I've never been like this over a man.

" Bella, I'm Bella Swan." I said giggling nervously. God I must have seemed so stupid. He was blushing he was so embarrassed for me.

"Bella, what a beautiful name to fit you. I'm Edward as you can see. I saw you staring at me when I was stretching" he was now leaning against the rail, closer to me. Uncomfortably and wonderfully close!

"Well, well, well you would stare at me if I was stretching!" That was the only comeback I can think of. I knew it was out of place considering I'm no looker but, it was witty! I never even knew I possessed the power to flirt and I just kind of, did!

Edward threw his head back and laughed. His eyes scanned me up and down and he spoke in a deep, sexy voice that maybe even contained just a ting of desire,"You bet your ass I would."

My head was spinning. He did not just say that. This was not happening! It can't be! I'm nothing. There was aton of cheerleaders and more beautiful women.

So I asked," Why are you standing here talking to me when there's aton of screaming girls here that would kiss your feet for this time. Not to mention the cheerleaders eyeing you up."

Edward rolled his eyes," I don't want to talk to them Bella. I want to talk to you so I am. Is that ok? Is this ok?"

He was scratching his head nervously now. Was I really making Edward Cullen nervous? He wanted to talk to me! Then I realized how close we stood. The rail didn't seem like such a divisor now. His hands were wrapped around mine which were wrapped around the rail. His face was mere inches from mine. I suddenly wanted and needed to kiss him. It took my everything not to.

I don't know what was happening but, in the few minutes I've talked to him, he's had more of an affect on me than every man ever in my life. The way he said my name. The way he smiled. The way he stood. God this man was heavenly. He's the only football player I can think of that is beautiful. Hell he's the only man I can think of that's beautiful.

" This is fine", I said in a voice I didn't even know I had. I sounded, sexy. That's when our moment ended. His coach called out his name and I knew it was time for him to go.

" Damnit coach", great timing, he said sarcastically. Then he did something so unexpected.

"Bella, do you have a pen and paper?" He asked.

"No I'm sorry I don't," I responded

"Ok well I wanted to give you my number. I've enjoyed our talk and I know it wasn't much of a talk but there's something about you that is different. People always stare at me stretching bella. I know that. But, you, I picked you out of the crowd. You stood out like a sore thumb in a good way and I just want to see you again." He reached up and touched my cheek.

I was a blubbering mess! I stuttered but then I composed myself, took my phone out and said," ok what's your number?" I was proud of myself. I've never been this coherent infront of a guy. I'm always a bundle of nerves, a mess, a stuttering fool.

He gave me his number and I sent him a message so he had mine. He told me we'd talk later. As he walked away, I composed myself and got my knees to steady.

I walked back to my seat only to be grilled the rest of the time from my sisters about what happen. For the first time, they were jealous of me!

The game was amazing. I learned football! Rose told me all about how much a touchdown is worth with the extra point, punt returns, kick off, fumbles, quarters and more! It was the best! We actually bonded. Alice and I jumped up everytime Edward was on the field. I was nervous for him. I couldn't imagine someone barreling into him to get the ball back. It happen though. The first time I grabbed Rose and Alice's hands so hard that I thought I might have broke them. I got use to it though. He was amazingly risilient and focused but, they told me that's how a good quarterback should be.

It was an amazing game. The Patriots won 27-10. The whole ride home my mind was on replay of the events of today. I still couldn't believe it happen. I was on cloud nine. I caught what my sisters had for Edward Cullen. The difference was, he wanted to see me again! ME! Alice and Rose were so thrilled for me but, I've had to put a lock on my phone. They want Edward's number so badly. I told them both they should be ashamed of themselves. They have boyfriends!

I'm exhausted. I took a shower and curled up in bed but just as my eyes close, I hear my phone in my bag virbating. I leaned over the side of my bed and unzipped my purse, pulling out my phone. The sleepiness I felt was instantly gone when my phone screen read, "1 new message from Edward". I was practically jumping on my bed.

" Hey, I hope you enjoyed yourself the rest of the game. I'll call you around noon tomorrow"

I typed back, " I did, I loved the game. Great job! Ok sounds good."

The messages didn't stop there though. We ended up texting all night.

Reviews! This is my first story ever so please tell me what you think. Thank you :)


End file.
